theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 24, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:07 Dragonian King HI LILY 6:07 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:08 Dragonian King WHAT'S UP 6:08 Flower1470 wow you created the Silly's Zexal wiki a while ago 6:08 Dragonian King yeah lol but i never added anything :O 6:08 Flower1470 well that's gonna change 6:09 Dragonian King yep lol 6:09 Flower1470 I'll find the stupidest pictures of the characters to add you'll have to make the pages, though 6:10 Dragonian King yay lol 6:11 Flower1470 "Full Name Whale Fish " :rofl: 6:12 Dragonian King lol 6:14 Flower1470 You can use this for the first episode: User:Flower1470/Episode 1 (example) Remove the "sub" stuff (like the duel) Ta da 6:14 Dragonian King YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY * Dragonian King does a goofy jig dance 6:15 Flower1470 XD 6:15 Dragonian King ...that wasn't weird at all 6:15 Flower1470 Nope. 6:16 Dragonian King lolwhale I'm gonna make a Thanksgiving zub special But first I have to finish In The End and Whaleoween and i'll actually try to make it 6:19 Flower1470 gl 6:20 Dragonian King ty lol sooooo I'm tired 6:24 Flower1470 I'm curious. What you do on the computer during the evening? I mean, I play W101 and Kinz. While talking to people on TTK and Skype. Along with posting on 3 forums. You don't see to do any of that. seem* 6:24 Dragonian King chat with friends sometimes play games and post on TTK and work on projects also... What do you do* ;) 6:26 Flower1470 :P Sorry for being nosy..... I was wondering what you do since you seem bored a lot. 6:27 Dragonian King lol I get bored even when I'm doing stuff :P You are now away. ahhh no i'm not wikia chat LIES You are no longer away. 6:33 Flower1470 ? 6:33 Dragonian King it said i was away but i'm here 6:33 Flower1470 Ik it does that to me too 6:34 Dragonian King it's so stupid just because i'm not talking doesn't mean i'm away 6:34 Flower1470 lol 6:36 Dragonian King AHHHHHHHHH LILY HELP ITS TOO BIG 6:37 Flower1470 ?!??!? 6:38 Dragonian King THE PICTURE IS HUGE 6:38 Flower1470 what picture???? 6:38 Dragonian King DOWNSIZER lemme show you http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/Downsized_Downsizer_of_Downsizeness i need it shrinked but idk how 6:39 Flower1470 :rofl: You're adorable. Just thought I'd say that. :P 6:40 Dragonian King lol 6:41 Flower1470 fixed. 6:41 Dragonian King yay ty that looks waywaywaywayway better 6:41 Flower1470 Yw XD You are now away. 6:53 Dragonian King soooooo hi You are no longer away. 6:59 Flower1470 lovely weather we're having? 7:00 Dragonian King uhhhh sure lol 7:00 Flower1470 It's not here, lol Windy and cold. 7:01 Dragonian King same here 7:01 Flower1470 Peep and I tried riding our bikes earlier...... we didnt last very long 7:02 Dragonian King ooo Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:06 Loving77 Hey 7:06 Dragonian King sup peep Did you see Silly's Zexal Wiki? :D 7:06 Loving77 Not yet You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:07 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. 7:15 Loving77 Silly did you hear what happened to our duck today? 7:15 Dragonian King yeah :( that's really sad 7:16 Loving77 Pac-man (our other duck) doesn't know what to do now He did everything with Fluffy 7:22 Dragonian King aww Wow Tuna See if you find ANYTHING wrong You are no longer away. 7:28 Flower1470 looks good wait You do realize that the infobox header says "Awkward Iceman " ? 7:28 Dragonian King yes lol took me almost 4 MONTHS to realize that lol 7:29 Loving77 Squidward: Mr. Krabs, you gotta take them out of the... gasps HOLY FISH PASTE, WHAT IS THAT!!!?? a giant goop pile of food on the grill, with flies and other things sticking out of it Mr. Krabs: That's the appetizer. Squidward: But I thought you said you were the head chef on the S.S. Gourmet? Mr. Krabs: Did I say that? No, I cleaned the bathrooms on the Gourmet. I was the head chef on the S.S. Diarrhea. walks out of the kitchen 7:30 Dragonian King ewww lol 7:30 Loving77 That episode was funny. :P 7:30 Flower1470 LOL! 7:32 Dragonian King That is THE stupidest dance I have ever seen! Who put you on the planet? okay I gotta admit Spongebob has some good moments :P 7:33 Flower1470 XD 7:33 Dragonian King BUT I DON'T LIKE PISTACHIOOOOOO 7:33 Flower1470 Then why did you ask for it? 7:33 Dragonian King lol 7:34 Loving77 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pb6CV8exO4 May I take your hat, sir? 7:35 Flower1470 LOL http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ir9LhF01KtA 7:36 Loving77 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X21R6tpeaJs 7:37 Flower1470 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW7j-gDytX8 i love these 7:42 Loving77 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lV4Ed5FXzd0 7:43 Flower1470 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCnGKF_Ro2A THIS ONE IS THE BEST: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MO336pQzvwg 7:46 Loving77 I know it's bad quality but: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZ4-URlZsFc 7:47 Flower1470 :P 7:48 Dragonian King You think this is FUNNY? Whale: In a cosmic sort of way, yes. 7:49 Flower1470 ROFL!!!!!! 7:49 Dragonian King Well funny man, is THIS HOW YOU GET YOUR SICK KICKS? *shows Berry Whale* 7:49 Loving77 LOL 7:49 Dragonian King Whale: What? It's just an ordinary character from Zex- OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!!! lol (rflol) 7:49 Flower1470 I CAN IMAGINE HIM SAYING THAT OH MY GOSH someone edit that make me the angry customer and Shark Plankton Krabby Patty > picture of Nasch 7:51 Loving77 I can't find the sweater of tears The only videos I can find are messed with. You are now away. Lily they cut a scene from Squilliam Returns You are no longer away. 7:57 Flower1470 oh yeah? . 7:58 Loving77 "There is a deleted scene with Squidward being one-upped by Squilliam at everything in life. This was cut in later airings for unknown reasons." 8:01 Dragonian King * Dragonian King yawns It's only 7:00? O_O 8:01 Flower1470 Yup 8:01 Dragonian King it feels like 9 peeeeeeeeeeeeep 8:03 Loving77 what 8:03 Dragonian King I need halp 8:03 Loving77 with what 8:04 Dragonian King Can you upload your "episode drawings" of Zub to the SIlly's Zexal wiki please? 8:04 Loving77 sure 8:04 Dragonian King tyvm You are now away. I can't wait for the next Whale Week :D 8:17 Loving77 Lily I almost forgot TWD is on tonight! You are no longer away. 8:17 Flower1470 yup 8:17 Dragonian King good gravy 8:18 Loving77 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:18 Dragonian King I remember when Peep freaked out because she saw an ad for TWD Wiki on TT Wiki :P 8:18 Flower1470 :P 8:19 Loving77 wut I'm bored You are now away. SSIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY 8:24 Dragonian King wut You are no longer away. 8:24 Flower1470 ENTERTAIN YOUR GIRLFRIEND 8:24 Loving77 IM BORED 8:26 Dragonian King okay ummmm I'll try and finish In The End :D You are now away. 8:35 Loving77 This is what happens when I'm bored: File:Sillyshark.jpg You are no longer away. 8:35 Flower1470 LOL 8:35 Dragonian King noooooooooooooooo You are now away. http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/Week_o'_Whale Like it? You are no longer away. 8:45 Flower1470 you butchered my plot! jk jk It looks great 8:46 Dragonian King loool rt ty* Lily how did you lose the in the end challenge? 8:48 Flower1470 I dunno. I'll have to look at the chat log. 8:49 Dragonian King wait what was peep's stupid avvie 8:51 Flower1470 "What a lovely pendant you have!" ~Shark 8:51 Dragonian King orite 8:51 Flower1470 And the look on his face 8:51 Dragonian King wow Do you realize All of our avatars had Whale? 8:51 Loving77 Yeah 8:51 Flower1470 Yes 8:52 Dragonian King And so they had to wear stupid masks the rest of the week. Lily wore a mask of Whale being weird, Peep wore a mask of Whale being creepy, and Silly wore a mask of Whale being Whale. 8:52 Flower1470 Silly i was going to steal your avatar i loved it so much 8:52 Dragonian King lol 8:53 Flower1470 i was like EEEEEEEEEEEEE SHARK<3 8:53 Dragonian King IT'S DONE IN THE END FINALLY HAS AN END Silly's Zexal: In The End tomorrow i start whaleoween 8:55 Flower1470 Yay 8:55 Loving77 I'll read it tomorrow I gtg bye 8:55 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 has left the chat. 8:57 Dragonian King i bet you can't wait until everyone becomes turkeys 8:58 Flower1470 I just totally bashed TTH's trolls, lol uh huh i gtg ttyl 8:58 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013